christopher's last day
by KeoshiKamarge
Summary: a story on how my twlight oc, christopher romero, becomes a vampire. Not involving any twlight characters in my story!


On June 15 1972, Christopher Desi Romero sat on the steps of his front porch; he brushed his taupe hair out of his raw umber eyes, which scanned his street. He was waiting for his companion, Anthony, to pick him up to go to a concert. Anthony was 3 years older then him, there moms were good friends. Well, before his dad left his mom anyway, after that she lost the will to socialize with everyone including himself. He shook his head, dissolving the heat of his rage. Thinking about his dad and his drunken mother always made him ticked and not very good company. He wouldn't want to ruff his friend up and then he would refuse to take him to the concert.

"Chris!" He heard someone shout and a honk of a car horn. Christopher look to his right and saw Anthony's mustang pull up.

"Hey Chris!" Tracy, Anthony's girlfriend called. _**Leave it to Anthony to bring along his girlfriend…**_Christopher thought with distaste as he casually waved at her. He wasn't into girls as much as his friend. There was only one thing that could relief him of his pain, and that was marijuana.

"Hop in kid," Anthony said from the drives seat of his car. Christopher sighed as he opened the door and slid into the back seat. "I'm not a k-" he started.

"Christopher..?" someone mumbled through the crack of Chris's front door. Christopher looked to see his mother, a scowl formed on his face. "What?" Christopher demanded harshly.

"Where are you going…?" His mother asked softly knowing she upset Christopher when she tried to act like a mother.

"I'm going to a concert, I'll be back by 1:00 Am." Christopher said looking the opposite way.

"B-Be safe then…" she stammered helplessly.

"Whatever…" Chris said taping Anthony on the shoulder signaling him to drive. Anthony took of revving his engine smirking at Tracy. Christopher's mind wondered as he listened to the hum of the car speeding over the pavement.

If only his mother knew how much her drinking upset him. As a child he would watch her cry and open a bottle of alcohol to drown her pain. But one thing that really killed him was that in public she acted like a normal mother, talking about him and how many hearts he would break in the near future. She would fuss over him with other mothers, saying, things like, "Christopher gets more handsome everyday!" and, "he's just like his dad." Those last words make him sick; he hated his father for abandoning him and his mother.

His thoughts her halted by roar of the concert it already looked crowded, and it was only 8:20! Anthony cut the engine and got out to open Tracy's door, she smiled and slid out glancing at Chris.

Chris sprung out and sauntered to the stage, ignoring his friend's lovey-dovey attitude. The artist, Ted Nugent, sung "cat scratch" in the distance. He would closer hurrying slightly.

"Chris, wait for u" Anthony called glancing at him while kissing Tracy's cheek. She blushed crimson. "I wanna here a little bit of the concert Anthony…" Tracy said walking away from the arm around her waist. She whispered something into Anthony's ear which seemed to please him.

Christopher paid no heed and walked to seat, they joined him when they caught up. When the song, "stranglehold" started playing, Tracy stood up. "Anthony lets go somewhere, I don't like this song very much."

"Okay then," Anthony said as he shuffled out of his seat. "Be back in about 20 minutes."

"35 minutes..." Tracy corrected then she took his hand and they walked off.

Christopher sighed and leaned back the concert was great but he needed more, he craved drugs. He had had them before, when he would hang out with Anthony before he hooked up with Tracy. They made him feel weightless, all the pain he suffered with over his mother, and the anger tore wards his father was lifted. Chris stood up with desire and began looking for a person who might know where he might find his sweet sustenance. He passed the stage and walked along the booths lined up beside each other most on them painted bright colors of the rainbow. Some even had rainbows they were selling all kinds of things tie dye shirts .When he looked to his left and saw a bunch of hippies, some in the process of displaying love.

Over to his right he saw a van, a man was selling something out of it looked like what he wanted. He turned to walk in the direction of the seller, but a small glimmer caught his eye. His eyes followed that glimmer and saw it came from a necklace a young woman, about 19, was wearing. He suddenly forgot everything he was doing and started walking in her direction. As he took a step in tore ward her she met his gaze, flashing a striking smile. Chris started to feel his legs shake, never had he seen such an attractive woman. Her blonde hair curled at the ends and framed her and her pink dimples. As Christopher drew nearer he noticed one thing odd about her, she had blood red eyes. If hadn't been in such a trance he would probably have backed away, blood made him queasy. Within a few seconds he was in front on her. With his eyes glued on her, he opened his mouth to speak, but did find any words.

"Hello there." She woman spoke first looking at him, but not smiling.

"h-hey." he muttered. "Are you here alone…?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I am." she said solemnly, the she relaxed a little. Her eyes trailed him from top to bottom. "Why don't you come with me?" She said as a grin formed on her angelic face. Chris nodded and she took his hand he stepped forward and she started to walk along the side of stage. Christopher's heart started pounding. He hadn't ever had a girlfriend, but from the kind of songs Anthony listened to, he knew what was coming. He hadn't ever felt like this before, not even when he was on drugs. "What's your name boy?" the woman asked.

"Christopher," he answered hesitantly. "And yours?"

"They used to call me Estella." Estella replied. Christopher was to busy admiring ever part of her figure to reply. Her bell bottom pants hugged her thighs leaving Chris panting for air. Her tie-dye shirt was covered by a pink leather jacket. She wore three necklaces around her neck, but not normal peace signs, they were gaudy jewels. She halted then Chris realized he couldn't even see anyone around and that the music had stopped playing. But it couldn't be over, it was only 7 o'clock.

"Why do you think the-"Chris question was cut short when Estella forced him against the stage wall. Christopher was winded, he tried to speak again, but she spoke. "Shut up and stay still…" she hissed, as she smiled. Chris stiffened from under her clothing his eyes in fear. _**What is she gonna do?**_ He thought to himself. Estella leaned to his neck she breathed in his scent, then her teeth penetrated his neck in a rush. Christopher eyes shot open as he screamed in agony. He felt her drinking up his blood in haste. Through his groans of pain he tried to free himself, she responded by biting down harder on his neck. For what felt like hours, she continued to feed off him; he couldn't even scream out anymore. _**I'm going to die aren't I..?**_ Abruptly, the band started playing again, the speaker that was near them started vibrating with the sound. This startled Estella, making her jump and releases him, covering her ears. He saw his chance, he shouted at himself to move, but he'd lose so much blood. He fell down on his knees then his face hit the gravel. How would he ever get away?

"Estella…"Christopher heard a husky voice of a man, coming from the shadows. "Why did you run away my dear?" the voice said again. Estella looked upon the shadows in horror, then turned and fled. Voice appeared to have left with her.

Chris was racked with pain. _**If I could just find Anthony, then maybe…**_Christopher found himself slipping, not just out of consciousness, out of life. It was starting to get dark; no one would find before sunrise, he knew he'd never make it until then. _**Maybe dying won't be so bad, I mean, I'm Catholic after all... **_He contemplated. Then, he heard footsteps approaching. He tried lifting his head and saw a light that he assumed must be from a flash light. The light focused in him, then her head a someone gasp, then he heard them rush over. "Dear God! What happened kid?" it was a man, he felt him press some kind of cloth on his neck as leaned over him.

Christopher's vision became blurred, slowly getting black. He closed his eyes and it felt like he was being torn away, but then he was snapped back once he felt a surge of hot pain through his body. He felt air coming into his lungs. He opened his eyes, barely able to see anything because the sun looked like it was 3 hours or so from rising. What he could see was that he was under an old shut down bridge he and his friend once had walked on. But he some how couldn't remember his friend very fell or his face but he knew it was his best friend. Then he was hit by another wave of pain so extreme that he couldn't cry out.

Chris lay there in pain for countless hours, the only change was the sun rising, and then setting after the days end. Not one soul noticed him, heard his call or cries. He lay there alone, and hopeless. He started to think about the woman. _**What was she? She drank my blood…there was a word for someone like her…but I can't remember...**_ Chris thought, unable to speak aloud. He started to feel himself get colder, and the pain got more intense. _**That woman did something to me, but does that mean I'll become a beautiful monster like her...?**_


End file.
